


Clear as Crystal

by pyrexprodigy



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Fortune Telling, Lenku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrexprodigy/pseuds/pyrexprodigy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the fair with his girlfriend, Len discovers some not-so-great things about his own future from a fortune teller. Specifically, not-so-great things about his love life in five years. Lenku and suggested Gumi/Len</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear as Crystal

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net on November 3, 2014.

Len can feel his hand resting softly in Miku's, warm skin brushing warm skin in a way that sends shivers up his spine. When they first started dating, he had wondered if he would ever get over how her touch shot bolts of lightning through his skin, how her eyes held him and her face enchanted his gaze to the point he almost couldn't stop looking at her. When he soon discovered that, no, it wouldn't wear off anytime soon, he didn't mind. There is something about Miku that makes it okay for him to feel as though his pathetic chest is going to burst when he looks at her. Maybe it's because he knows she feel the same and they realize just how silly they are around each other. Had this been a romantic comedy instead of reality, it would have been adorable. However, in reality, there are classes to be distracted from when you stare at your girlfriend like she's some kind of angel or goddess. There are friends who tease you and homework you should be doing instead of texting said girlfriend. There are dumb twin sisters who giggle like five-year-olds whenever she sees the two of you hold hands. But even though this is reality, Len is happy, because he's with Miku.

And right now, with his hand in Miku's as they walk through the fairgrounds, he thinks he doesn't mind the way adults glance from them to their entwined hands like young love is adorable and ridiculous and a treasure. He adores Miku, maybe even loves her, but sometimes he wonders why he can't just be with her without everyone acting like it's a fleeting experience that he should forever remember as his first love. Sometimes he's stuck between hating romance and loving romance. He doesn't know what to do about his own feelings anymore.

But he knows what to do about Miku. And what he has to do is stay next to her and enjoy her company, just the way he has since they first met.

"Len," his girlfriend begins, interrupting a thought process Len would never dare admit to having. "Look." She's pointing to a tent with a sign outside that reads  **Divinations for the Absolutely Divine.**  Beneath that, a subtitle reads  _Get two readings for the price of one today! This week only!_

He almost groans aloud when he sees that. "Miku, no," he replies.

She smirks in a way he knows means  _you're just arguing because you don't want to seem too eager_. "It'll be fun! I've got some cash, so you don't have to waste a penny!" Miku explains. There's a tug on his hand and before he knows it he's giving in. Honestly, there's no reason to argue.

The two of them stand in the line outside the tent, excited children, tired parents, and couples young and old stand waiting for their turn for their futures to be revealed. They pass the time playfully smudging carmel from Miku's apple on each other's cheeks, dodging around one another and jumping over toddlers who are watching the two with fascination.

Because of this, it's not too horrible of a wait, and Len's almost a bit disappointed to arrive at the door of the tent. He watches as Miku tentatively pokes her head inside the smoky room, money in hand. She hands it to the attendant at the front, a bored-looking teenage girl blowing a giant bubble with her gum before cracking it.

"Go on it," she tells them.

Len follows Miku as she shuffles past the decoration and richly-colored cloth. It's such a cliche it almost hurts to look, but at the same time he's excited because what if,  _what if_  this is for real? It's not likely, but the optimist in him finds this more enjoyable than anything else in the world.

The woman who he presumes is the fortune-teller wears a rather simple garb. Her hair is fixed in a messy updo that makes her look younger than she is, smiling blue eyes gazing at them in a warm, welcoming way from behind strands of messy pink bangs. Her robe is embroidered carefully, swirls of color and fabrics mixing in a way he isn't sure he likes but certainly seems to fit the woman. The one word for her is "eccentric," though she doesn't seem terribly overdone. Is that an oxymoron? Who knows.

She gestures to the chairs across the table from her. It speaks worlds to Len that he didn't notice that table before; she's that eye-catching, in her own way.

Miku squeezes his hand before letting go, pulling a chair from the table and sitting down on the purple cushion. Len sits next to her, eyes darting around the dimly-lit tent. There are candles everywhere, though the source of light closest to them in the crystal ball seated in the middle of the table between them and the fortune teller.

"Hello, children," she begins, pulling her robe up over her shoulder. She seems frail, the way the cloth falls over her frame, but he's doing his best not to stare at her too much. He isn't attracted to her; she's just interesting.

"My name is Madam Megurine. What questions would you like answered today?" she asks this simply, casually, with that same warm smile. Miku is practically vibrating beside him from excitement.

"I have a question for you," she says to no one's surprise. Len grins and relaxes back into his chair, amused at his girlfriend's overwhelming excitement for such childish things. Then again, he's pretty excited, too, so he doesn't have any room to talk, really.

"Then please, ask away," Madam Megurine encourages, sitting back carefully in her chair.

Miku's eyes slide to Len, who rolls his eyes and understands what she wants.

"I'm going, I'm going," he says, standing to leave.

He waits outside the tent until Miku arrives with Madam Megurine, a shawl now wrapped over her robe. She looks towards Len with that smile and asks in a quiet voice, "Would you like a reading as well, young man? She did pay for two, technically."

Len shrugs as Miku says, "Of course he does! Go for it, Len!" she pecks him on the cheek and pushes him towards the Madam. The woman gives him a wink when the two of them turn around. He doesn't entirely get why, but he smiles back anyway.

Once they're seated again, Len watches as she swirls long, thin fingers over the crystal ball between them, eyes locked on him.

"What do you want to know?" she asks politely, nails clicking against glass as that gaze fixes him.

He fidgets, wondering what in the world he cares to know. Whether it's the real deal or not, Len's going to be voicing something he'll never be able to take back, never be able to forget. It's impossible to filter through all of his thoughts and conflicted feelings, the beating of his heart as he thinks of every possible aspect of his life in a matter of seconds.

"I want to know who I'll be in five years," he blurts. A eyebrow arches, fingers tap again, and Len's eyes are dragged to the crystal ball. It's a little larger than a human head, without a speck of dust on the surface. At least, not that he can see. As he watches, images surface, swirl, dissolve, filter, and come to life. There's him and Rin. Nineteen birthday. There's graduation, and then the first day of college. He and Miku kissing. He and Miku are cuddling. He and Miku-

It's not Miku anymore.

His heart races when he realizes that girl he's got in his arms is not Miku. She's got lovely green eyes and a pretty face and a smile he can't stop seeing, but she isn't Miku. And he watches as that fades and he sees more. More birthdays and friends and days at school that don't matter because  _that was not Miku he was holding._  Or could he have been imagining it?

Madam Megurine removes her fingers from the ball, tap-tap-tapping those nails on the table. "And that is you in five years," she says simply. "What do you think?"

Len's mouth is dry. "I-" he begins. "It's… It's nice."

There's a wry grin on her face. "People aren't often satisfied. I know it worries you now, kid, but one day that'll be you and you'll be happy about it, how ever you get there."

It's not reassuring and there's little Len can do to keep from shaking as he stands. His girlfriend is waiting for him outside, but with such an image fresh in his mind… What is there to do?

A gentle hand is on his shoulder and he finds that Madam Megurine is leading him to the door, taking her time as he shakes under her hand. He pulls a breath in, lets it go, and feels his chest deflate with effort.

Outside, there's Miku, smiling and laughing. He's shocked to see that the girl she's with looks familiar.

"Len! Welcome back to the present!" she greets, taking his hand as the Madam disappears back into her tent. "This is Gumi. We went to summer camp together when we were younger."

"We're BBFLS," the girl known as Gumi says, pronouncing the acronym  _biffles_. "She talks about you a lot."

Miku blushes and Len pinpoints those green eyes and that smile. It makes him sick to think about it, but there she is. It's crystal clear.

"Well, sorry to skip out on you, Miku, but I've got kids to watch," Gumi makes a face, obviously dissatisfied with this current occupation. "See you around, Len!"

It's a brief meeting, but it only takes a handful of words to send Len's stomach flipping head over heels as Gumi walks away, skirt swaying in a way Len pretends he isn't noticing way too much.

"She seems nice," he manages.

Miku grins. "Yeah," she agrees. "Gumi's the best."


End file.
